


Letter 13

by SherlockedCAMPer



Series: Molly's Letters [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, S3 referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockedCAMPer/pseuds/SherlockedCAMPer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letter 7 HLV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter 13

Dear Sherlock,

Are you mad? You left the hospital on your own accord before your body was even close to being ready. What the hell were you thinking? I was asked about your bolt holes. Now my flat is no longer safe for you. I was concerned when Greg and John contacted me. What was that all about anyhow? Did you know who your assailant was and was trying to catch him or her? I love you despite your stubbornness.

XXX,  
Molly


End file.
